La joueuse de l'Ombre Ancestrale
by KikuYumeko
Summary: Enlevé par le 5ème Secteur, Kuni se retrouve sur l'île des impériaux dans l'équipe de Tezcat, l'Ombre Ancestrale.Déterminé à lui prouver sa force, elle s'entraina dur pour devenir la fille la plus douée du God Eden.Cependant, elle remarqua qu'aucune autre fille à part elle ne joue au football et a été présentes. Que découvrira-t-elle sur la destinée des filles éduqué au God Eden ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je me réveillais, la tête encore toute embrumé. Je gisais sur le sol, un bandeau masquant mes yeux et les pieds et les mains attachés par une solide corde. Je sentais le plancher tanguer sous mon poids, me faisant glisser légèrement vers le côté droit. Une odeur de sel me vint au nez, je concluais que je me trouvais sur un bateau, en plein coeur de la mer. Mon nom est Kuni et je viens du collège Umbrella, dans la ville d'inazuma. La raison pour laquelle je suis ici et dû au fait que je me suis fait enlever par le Cinquième Secteur. J'allais au collège quand soudain une voiture de luxe s'arrêtait devant moi avant que je ne vois des personnes en smoking noir sortirent précipitamment du transport. Je n'eus le temps de faire quoique ce soit que l'un d'eux essayait de me maitriser. Je me débattis de toute mes forces en criant à l'aide mais personne ne me prêtais main forte. Un autre préparait un vaccin avant de me le planter dans la veine de mon bras gauche, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Soudain, un mal de tête me prit avant que je ne cesse progressivement de me défendre. Des étoiles vinrent balayer mon champ de vision avant que je n'abandonne le seul fil qui me retenait à la réalité. Je devinais maintenant qu'ils m'ont installé dans le coffre avant de m'embarquer sur un ferry qui m'emmenait je ne sais où. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte qui se trouvait sûrement en face de moi et une voix s'exclamer.

-Oh ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'ouvrir cette porte, mon garçon ! Le moniteur Mountbatten ne veut pas que l'on importune cette fille qu'il doit éduquer le plus vite possible pour son projet !

-Euh... Oui ! Excusez-moi capitaine ! Fit-il en s'éloignant de là où j'étais enfermé.

-Tu peux aller préparer la corde d'amarrage ? On se rapproche de notre destination à vue d'oeil !

-Bien !

Tout deux s'éloignèrent sans un mot de plus. Un projet ? Mr Mountbatten ? Eduquer ? Mais où m'emmène-t-il ? Quelques minutes plus tard, le moteur s'arrêtait, laissant une lointaine voix s'exclamait.

-Va-y, accoste le bateau !

Je sentis le ferry percuter quelque chose de dur et j'entendis d'autres pas se repercuter sur le plancher du bateau, venant dans ma direction. Je tentais de me redresser, mais mon bras glissait sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant la lumière du soleil m'aveugler à travers le tissu devant mes yeux.

-Très bien ! Le chaînon manquant pour constituer le projet ! L'empereur sacré va enfin reconnaitre la puissance qui se dégage de ses enfants !

Il se rapprochait de moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul, arrêtant l'adulte qui se tournait vers les marins.

-La fille est réveillée ! Réendormez-la !

Quoi ? Non, pas encore...

Je fus coupé par des mains qui me maintenait fermement sur le plancher avant qu'un chiffon ne soit appliqué sur mon nez et ma bouche, me forçant à respirer une odeur étrange. En quelques minutes, je sentie mon corps se relâcher avant que je ne m'endorme une deuxième fois dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Tandis que je réussissais à revenir dans la réalité, j'entendis des piaillements d'oiseaux et les bruits furtifs d'êtres vivants passant de temps à autre près de moi. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, je constatais que le bandeau que j'avais eu avait disparu ainsi que les liens qui m'entravaient. J'étais dans une forêt. Une étendue de verdure sombre mais mystérieuse, cachant sûrement des endroits magnifiques à explorer. Je me levais, assise sur la pelouse sauvage. Mais où ai-je bien pu atterrir encore une fois ? Etrangement, j'avais froid. Je serrais mes bras contre moi avant de remarquer que je n'étais plus en tenue de ville. J'avais un maillot de football noir avec des motifs grisâtres et violet sur les manches courtes, un short noir, des longues chaussettes noires ainsi que des baskets noirs et violets. Je posais mes mains sur ces vêtements, mi-étonné mi-inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus mes vêtements ?

-Tu n'auras plus besoin de ces vêtements à partir de maintenant !

Je sursautais avant de me retourner vers l'arrière. Mon coeur se mit à battre rapidement à la vue d'un jeune homme d'un an de plus que moi, les cheveux courts noirs avec deux méches bicoloré de rouge et de blanc maintenue par deux perles turquoises. Il avait la même tenue que moi mais un brassard turquoise était présent sur son bras. Il s'avançait vers moi avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres. Je lui demandais, la boule au ventre.

-S'il te plaît... Tu peux me dire où je suis ?

Une brise passait autour de nous, faisant voler nos cheveux. Le jeune homme me fixait attentivement avant de dire d'une voix sombre en remarquant ma tenue.

-Je vois que tu fais partie de notre équipe, l'Ombre Ancestrale ! Tu dois être la nouvelle recrue, n'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutis en entendant qu'il répondait pas à ma question. Je pouvais également sentir une puissante aura émaner de lui et qui menaçait de m'engloutir en quelques secondes. Ses yeux, semblant doux et innocents, montraient en ce moment une neutralité sans bornes. Je retentais ma question.

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire où je suis ? Je viens juste de me réveiller et...

-Tu te trouves sur l'île des impériaux ! Là où des enfants comme nous sont éduqués pour devenir de véritables armes du Cinquième Secteur ! Nous avons qu'un seul objectif: Devenir plus fort ! Si tu es ici, c'est que nos supérieurs ont remarqué que tu possédais une force égale à la nôtre ! S'exclamait le capitaine.

-Je joue depuis longtemps au football, mais jamais je ne l'est utilisé ainsi ! Je l'utilise simplement pour m'amuser ! Dis-je d'une voix calme.

-Ici, tu travailles dur pour devenir plus fort que les autres et tu n'as pas le choix ! Sinon, une punition t'attendra et je vais te dire que ce n'est pas beau à voir !

Je me sentis pas bien. J'avais entendu parler de cet île par un impérial qui venait d'ici au collège Umbrella. Il m'a décrit que les entrainements n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que l'on fait d'habitude et parfois, la mort t'attend à bras ouvert si tu ne restes pas vigilant ! Cet période... Il l'avait mal vécu car il a vu des amis mourir d'une chute, d'une noyade, ou tout simplement d'une infection causée par les impacts à répétitions de ballons sur le corps. Je blêmis en remarquant que ce qui m'arrivait n'étais pas bon du tout ! Le jeune homme levait une main avant qu'un ballon de football ne vienne dans sa main.

-C'est rare qu'une fille vienne dans une équipe du God Eden ! Tu devrais avoir du potentiel dans ce cas... Je vais te soumettre à un test ! Tu gagnes dans un face à face contre un membre de mon équipe, tu pourras rejoindre mon équipe ! Si tu perds... Tu devras dire adieu au football !

Dire adieu à ma passion ? Je sentis mon coeur se feller en entendant ses paroles. Des souvenirs me reviennent. Je me vis plus jeune, un ballon de foot à la main avec un sourire heureux sur le visage. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de mes 3 ans ! J'avais eu comme cadeau ce magnifique ballon que j'avais demandé avec envie au supermaché ! Je vis l'image se déchirer devant mes yeux, laissant couler quelque uns de mes larmes au passage. Il baissait la tête tout en continuant de me fixer mais cette fois, ses yeux se froncèrent légèrement.

-Dire...

Il me regardait avec attention avant que je ne baisse la tête en grinçant des dents.

-Dire cela devrait être interdit... Pourquoi témoigner tant de haine pour ce sport... ?

Il m'écoutait sans piper un mot en prenant le ballon dans ses mains avant de le laisser rouler sur le sol jusqu'à mes pieds. Je relevais la tête, les larmes présentes sur mes joues.

-Ce sport nous a tous maudit ! Nous en sommes devenu ses esclaves à présent ! Veux-tu faire le test ?

Je baissais les yeux sur le ballon. Soudain, une voix résonnait dans mon esprit.

 _'' Nul ne peut atteindre l'aube sans passer par le chemin de la nuit ! Le suicide de l'âme, c'est de penser mal ! Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes, Kuni ! Tout ce qui t'arrive t'arrive comme un défi et une opportunité !_

Je relevais la tête avant d'inspirer profondément. Je lui lançais un regard de défi avant que je ne dise d'une voix dure.

-Très bien ! Je relève le défi ! Je vais vous montrer ce que je peux valoir sur un terrain !


End file.
